


Some Things Never Change

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Futa's college graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “You don’t want to be late,” a voice pipes from a few meters behind his back.“I always like to make an entrance, Yasushi,” he drawls, snarky tone not matching his almost concerned expression. “If I’m late, everyone has to look at me. I get to soak up all the attention.”





	Some Things Never Change

 

Kenji stares at himself in the mirror.  He hasn’t worn suits often ever since graduating high school, and the sight is almost foreign to him. He adjusts his tie for the umpteenth time. “I look like a prep kid,” he comments to no one but himself. Loosening his tie a bit, he nods. That’s better.

“You don’t want to be late,” a voice pipes from a few meters behind his back.

“I always like to make an entrance, Yasushi,” he drawls, snarky tone not matching his almost concerned expression. “If I’m late, everyone has to look at me. I get to soak up all the attention.”

Kamasaki immediately knows why Kenji isn’t his usual self. He hates it.

(No he doesn’t. Makes getting to the point much quicker).

“I don’t see why you’re so nervous,” Kamasaki continues. “You already have a job offer lined up. They’re even waiting a few weeks for you to begin, so you don’t jump straight into it, and paying for you to go to grad school.”

“I can’t do anything straight,” Kenji replies.

“Of course that’s what you focus on.” Kamasaki snorts, sneaking a hand into his pants pocket. “But you’re not wrong.” Kenji eyes his partner through the mirror. Kamasaki looks weird in his suit. The jacket makes him look older than he is. But then again, Kenji feels like he’s eighteen again, not nearly twenty-three. That makes Kamasaki twenty-four. Just a few months until his birthday, he’ll be a quarter of a century. Kenji loved to tease him about how old he’s getting until his college graduation inched closer, causing him to realize how old he himself is getting. Then he shut up.

“A good offer,” Kamasaki adds. “Working part time, having your Master’s paid for by your company, then you’ll get a raise because of your new degree, paid for degree.”

“It is,” Kenji agrees, still staring at himself.

“You love to brag, yet whenever we meet up with the old team, you never mention this. Even when we had dinner with my parents last week, you didn’t say a word. My mother had to prod you to even mention the job offer, much less the grad school part.”

Kenji sighs. He wonders if he can get away with a loosened tie at his new job. Probably not. Good thing most of his work will be at home.

“What’s up?”

“The sky.”

“Dammit Kenji, I’m trying to be serious here,” Kamasaki barks, no bite to his words.

“I’m trying to dodge your seriousness. It’s quite rude of you to ignore the social cue I’m sending.”

Kamasaki grabs Kenji by the shoulders, gently turning him to the side so they’re facing each other. “What’s up?” he repeats.

Kenji is about to respond with another bratty remark when he looks Kamasaki in the eyes. Concerned, brown-gray eyes look into his own (Kenji always complains that he can never figure out his eye color, “I can never write a romantic poem about you now” “Not like you would’ve anyway”).

“Kenji.”

He stays silent for a moment and finally, he opens his mouth.

“Never been quiet for so long, getting worried,” Kamasaki jokes.

Kenji tries to smile, but ends up choking. Kamasaki pulls him into a hug. “Kenji, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

“I’m scared,” he whispers. “I was scared when I left high school, but I knew I’d have college and now that’s over—”

“And you’re fine,” Kamasaki points out. “You’re in a great place, with your education and job settled.”

“That’s why I don’t know how I’m still so scared,” Kenji admits.

“Is it because your world is changing again?”

He considers that possibility and after a moment, nods.

Kamasaki brushes aside the tears about to fall from his lashes. “Futakuchi Kenji, you’re totally kickass and will be great at anything you do. You were a great captain, you’re a great student, you’re a great boyfriend even if you’re a brat.”

Kenji chuckles at that last part. “Everything is changing so fast,” he comments, pulling back slightly from their embrace. “I haven’t felt this way since high school.”

“I remember you were scared I’d leave you,” Kamasaki comment, a small smile spreading across his lips at the memory. “I won’t lie, when I heard that I immediately thought ‘how stupid is this kid?’ Almost said it out loud too, then you sobbed harder.”

“Hey!” Kenji pouts, using the end of his tie to swat Kamasaki. No, his face is _not_ heating up, thank you very much.

“I confessed two months earlier and you come to me crying that we’re going to break up! ‘Yasushi, are you going to leave me?’ This was a week after I told you I was going to stay in Miyagi for at least a year working my uncle’s shop part time and attending college.”

“Hey, no. I confessed! And I was not crying,” Kenji adds with a huff.

“It was at the same time,” Kamasaki tries to appeal. “But no, you totally cried.”

_“Bullshit!”_

“To which one?”

“Both!” Kenji retorts.

Kamasaki lets out a true laugh, shoulders lax with relief now that he knows Kenji is back to normal. “We need to head out, we’re going to be late.”

“Did you forget everything I previously said?” Kenji says, deciding to keep his tie loose. Some things will never change.

Kamasaki shakes his head. “The longer we wait, the worse parking is going to be.”

“We could take the bus or train,” Kenji says. “Unless you want to show off how well you remodeled that old hunk of junk your car used to be.”

“I bought it at a great price and fixed it up nicely,” Kamasaki insists. “Can’t I be nice to my boyfriend and give him a proper ride to his graduation?”

Kenji rests his chin on his curled hand, pretending to consider the offer. “I suppose I’ll allow it.”

“You ass, come on.”

Kenji smiles. No matter how old he gets and whatever new obstacles he’ll face, at least he’ll have Kamasaki.

Some things will never change.


End file.
